


The Legend of Chiley: A Rase to the Past

by DiamondBlade



Series: The Interlude Trilogy [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Excuse Me Princess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Chase is Zelda. Riley is Link.





	The Legend of Chiley: A Rase to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> "It's 'A Link to the [God Damn] Past'!" - Danny Sexbang, Game Grumps "A Link to the Past" part 1
> 
> That's about it. I don't know what possessed me to write this back in the day, but this is the last interlude before things start heading down a straight path, no pun intended.

_“Help me. Please help me. I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. My name is Chase.”_

Riley awoke in a strange house. He heard a male voice speaking. Being half-asleep, he couldn’t quite make out who it was. _“Listen, Riley. I’m going to meet up with the rest of the Resistance. We’re going to storm the Castle. You stay here. Do **not** go outside!”_ With that, the man left the house, closing the door behind him. Riley heard the thunder and got out of bed. He walked to the window, and saw the downpour outside.

“No way am I going out there,” he said, looking at the green tunic that he was wearing. He looked around the room. “Has anyone seen my pants?” He felt his legs. “Oh, good. I’ve got tights on. That’s a relief.” He looked around again. “Where am I?”

_“Help me. Please help me. I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle!”_ There was that voice again.

“I know!” Riley shouted. “Who are you?”

_“Didn’t you hear me the first time? My name is Chase.”_

“I don’t even know where I am, and – Look at me. I’m talking to a voice inside my head.”

_“You have to come to the Castle as soon as possible!”_

“Didn’t you hear… Whoever that was just a bit ago? I’m to remain here. Besides, it’s pouring outside. Why would I go out there?”

_“I need your help!”_

“Can’t you find someone else?”

_“No. I think there’s a lantern in that treasure chest in the corner.”_

“Treasure chest in the corner…?” Riley looked in the corner. Sure enough, there it was. He approached it and saw that it was locked. “It’s locked.”

_“Haven’t you ever played a game before? Small chests open without keys. You only need a key to open a locked door, and a giant key to open the huge chests and the really scary-looking doors. You know what? Forget it. I’ll save myself.”_

“Wait!”

_“No. You had your chance and you blew it. I’ll find some other hero.”_

“Well, excuse me, Kiwi, but it’s not like I know what I’m doing.” Riley opened the chest and took the lantern out. He looked at it, strangely.

A voice boomed overhead. _“You found the Lantern! You can use it to light your way through the darkness!”_

“Clearly, I’m not in 2015 anymore.”

_"Now, come to the Castle and save me!”_

“Save you from what?”

_“Several generations ago, our forefathers fought against a great evil named…”_

“Blah, blah, blah. Never mind. You can fill me in later.” Riley walked to the door and opened it, looking out onto the grassy knoll in front of his house. “Nice scenery. Maybe, this won’t be so bad.” He walked toward an intersection and saw a guard standing there. He approached him, instantly recognizing the face. “Tyler!”

The guard looked at him. “That’s not my name. Hey, a kid like you shouldn’t be out here alone. Go home!”

Riley looked at him oddly. “Can I get through?”

“A kid like you shouldn’t be out here alone. Go home!”

“Oh, I get it. You only have one line. Thanks for the assist, Not-Tyler. I’ll just be going this way now…” He turned around and headed toward another intersection, only to be met by another familiar face. “Is that… Koda? No, probably not.” He walked toward the mysterious figure. “Excuse me, but can I get through?”

“It’s dangerous to go alone,” he spoke, handing Riley a small burlap sack. “Take this!”

“Um, thanks,” Riley said, taking the sack from the man, who quickly vanished after he took it. Riley looked around. “Where did you go? Strange man? Hello?”

_“The hero isn’t supposed to meet anyone helpful yet.”_

“You know what? For a prisoner, you sure are annoying.”

_“Nuts! Rats! Drat! Curses! Phooey! Fiddlesticks!”_

“What are you doing?”

_“Being annoying. How am I doing?”_

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

_“Sure am!”_

“I’m still tempted to not save you, you know.”

_“The only open path is from your house to the Castle. You have to save me. It’s in your contract, mate.”_

“I never signed up for this!” He noticed a passerby looking at him in confusion. “What? You never had a Kiwi talking to you from the dungeon of the Castle through some unexplained telepathic link?” The stranger ran off. “Yeah, you’d better run! I’d run, too, if I didn’t have this nagging – albeit, quite soothing – voice in my head!”

_~ “I love you, you love me, we’re a happy family…” ~_

Riley sighed. “You could sing something enjoyable, at least.”

_~ “It’s Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! …” ~_

“No! Anything but that!” Riley sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He didn’t hear a response. “Hello? Mysterious sexy-accented voice? Maybe I’m not crazy, after all.”

_“Nope! I’m still here!”_

“Dang it!” Riley walked through the streets of whatever mysterious land this was, eventually making his way to a beautiful castle. He noticed all of the guards walking around, wearing various colors of armor. “Hey, sexy voice, I’m here. Now what?”

_“Oh, sorry. I was napping. Um, where are we? Oh, yes. There is a secret entrance underneath a bush on the Eastern side of the Castle. You must enter through the tunnels. The guards will throw you out if they capture you.”_

“Won’t they throw me into the dungeon?”

_“Possibly.”_

“Wouldn’t that save some time?”

_“Possibly.”_

“Why wouldn’t I get captured, instead of sneaking through tunnels? Sounds like it’d be much faster.”

_“Do you have any weaponry?”_

“I did get a sack from a strange man that looked like Koda.” He pulled it out and opened it, looking inside. “It’s a boomerang. So, yes, I have a boomerang.”

_ “You found the Boomerang! This handy weapon will return to you every time you throw it! It comes in handy to retrieve treasures dropped by fallen enemies, too!” _

“Are you going to announce EVERYTHING that happens?”

_ “Yes!” _

“That’ll take some getting used to.”

_“That’s not a sword. You have to go through the tunnels.”_

“That’s stupid logic, sexy accent, but a sword would probably make things easier.” He sighed. “Fine.” He walked around the castle to where the bush was. “Oh, this isn’t obvious.” He looked around. “Where’s a shovel?”

_“No shovel.”_

“You mean, I have to pull this bush out of the ground? In the rain?”

_~ “Everybody’s looking forward to the weekend…” ~_

“Stop that.” Riley grabbed onto the bush and lifted with all of his might. To his surprise, the bush was just sitting on top of the entrance. He fell onto his back, tossing the bush into the air. He shook his head, stood up, walked over to the entrance, and looked down. “Of course, there’s not a ladder. I’m starting to figure out why I never played this game. Hey, sexy accent, do I have to fall down the hole?” There wasn’t a response. “Oh, this must be where the tutorial ends.” He took a deep breath and jumped into the hole, landing in a shallow pool. He shook his head and stood up. He stretched a bit. “Good thing I’m limber!” He looked down the dimly lit path and noticed a figure leaning against the wall, doubled-over. He ran over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Riley, I told you to stay home and not get involved…”

“I tried. Believe me, I tried.”

“… Since you’re here, take this sword and shield. You can use the technique passed down by our people to use them to their full potential. You must go on and fight for me, Riley. Chase is your …”

Riley waited for him to finish, but he started snoring. “Chase is my what?” When the man didn’t wake up, Riley took the sword and shield, then continued on through the tunnels, dodging the guards as he made his way to a stairwell. He walked up the stairs and emerged outside. He looked around. “The entrance to the Castle must be over there.” He noticed the guards milling about, only paying attention to what’s directly in front of them. “Well, this should be fun.” Riley made his way past the guards and entered the Castle.

Once inside, he looked around. “Is there some sort of directory or something?”

_“Help me. I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the Castle, which is in Sub-Basement 3. Use the stairs, and continue to dodge the guards.”_ After a brief pause, Chase continued. _“I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the Castle.”_

“You’re lucky that you have a sexy accent, Mysterious Voice. Otherwise, these popup communications would get _really_ old, _really_ fast!”

_“G’day, mate! Let’s throw another shrimp on the Barbie!”_

“Now, you’re pushing it. Don’t get stereotypical.” Riley looked around. “That hallway over there looks promising.” He walked toward it, ducking behind a statue to dodge the guard’s focused gaze. The guard walked right past him. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. “That wasn’t too difficult.” He snickered. “And, I thought this ‘quest’ was going to be hard.” He continued toward the stairwell, tripping over a raised edge of the rug and falling down. “Ouch!” He exclaimed, catching the attention of a nearby guard, who ran toward him with his sword drawn. Riley pulled his sword out and slashed at him, striking him and causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. He stood over the jewel that he dropped, confused. “Did you say, ‘poof’?” He picked up the blue coin.

_ “You found 5 Rupees! Huzzah!” _

“I’ll never get used to that,” Riley commented. “Anyway, I’d better keep moving.” He made his way to a stairwell and went down to the first sub-basement, where he immediately encountered a guard. The guard charged at him. Riley slashed at him once, but he didn’t immediately dissolve. “Oh, man!” He ran around the room with the guard in tow, turning around when he had a chance, and slashed the guard once more. This time, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Hm, he had blue armor, and it took two slashes. The last one wore green.” He paused. “Hey, sexy voice, why aren’t the green ones the most powerful? In fact, why are they the weakest?”

_“The money is set up the same way. Green Rupees are only worth one, Blue ones are worth five, and Red ones are worth 20. We figured that we’d set up the guards the same way.”_

“Once I save you, that had better change.”

_“We’ll see.”_

_ “That will require me to change all of my scripted announcements!” _

“Don’t you start.” Riley looked down, and noticed that the guard dropped a red jewel. He thought about it, then reluctantly picked it up.

_ “You found 20 Rupees! Whoo-hoo!” _

“Good grief. Do you do that all the time?”

_ “For money, it’s only once!” _

“Good.” Riley noticed that one of the doors opened up when the guard was destroyed. “Guess I’d better go through there. That other door needs a key, and it’s probably in there.” He walked through the door and into the next room, where another blue-armored guard was waiting for him. Riley hid behind one of the tall statues and waited for the guard to walk past him. He slashed him once from behind, then hid behind the statue again. The guard, aroused, ran around for a short while, before resuming his regular walk speed. Riley slashed him again from behind, causing him to disappear and drop a red jewel. Riley picked it up. “Thanks for the 20, loser!” He noticed that a treasure chest had appeared in another corner of the room. He walked toward it and opened it, taking out the key. He paused, waiting for the announcer voice to tell him that he’d found a key, which can open a locked door, or something to that effect. When he didn’t hear the voice, he shrugged, went back into the previous room, and opened the locked door, which led to a down stairwell.

Riley emerged in Sub-Basement 2, which was only about 15 feet wide by six feet across. He looked around for some kind of trigger device, hoping that the rest of the room would eventually manifest itself. When he didn’t find anything, he sighed. “Really? An entire floor for ONE hallway?” He shook his head. “No way. There has to be some hidden door in this wall that leads to some weird sex dungeon, the harem room, or something that they wouldn’t want the public to know about. Who would have an entire floor for just a hallway?”

_“I keep telling you: We inherited the Castle and haven’t changed anything!”_

“Sure, sexy voice. How do you explain… This?!” Riley slashed at a flag hanging down on the wall, revealing the wall behind it. “Whoops.”

_“Whoops?”_

“Um, one of the guards just destroyed this priceless heirloom in Sub-Basement 2.”

_“Eh, who cares? It’s in Sub-Basement 2. It’s not like anyone ever comes down this far, unless it’s to save a dashing Prince that’s being held prisoner in the dungeon in Sub-Basement 3. Sound familiar?”_

“I didn’t like that movie. Channing Tatum really phoned that performance in.” Riley smirked, hoping to annoy Chase by trying to be funny.

_“Movie? What’s a movie?”_

“Oh, right. This isn’t 2015. My bad. I’m coming for you, Chase!” With that, Riley charged down the next staircase, emerging in the dungeon section of Sub-Basement 3, coming face to face with a green-armored guard. He slashed at him, killing him instantly. He laughed. “If you’re all that’s guarding Chase, then…” He saw the bulky guard with the spiky armor and the mace standing right in front of what should be Chase’s cell. “What the Hell is that thing?!”

Chase looked through the prison bars. “_You’re_ my hero?”

Riley looked back, and his heart skipped a beat. “You’re as sexy as your voice.” He took a deep breath. “Have no fear, your majesty, for I shall save you!”

“Oh, you’re long-winded in reality, too. How wonderful for me…”

“Hey! _Excuse_ me, Kiwi!” Riley leapt into action, slashing at the spiky guard, but only having a minimal effect with each swipe. The guard, in turn, swung his mace around, knocking Riley to the ground. “OW! That thing hurts!”

“Good. Point of point-ball not to tickle. Point of point-ball to cause pain and death.”

“Oh, you speak broken English. That’s fine. We don’t need words. Take this!” He drew some energy from within and charged up his sword, causing it to flash. He swung it around, striking the spiky guard and critically injuring him. He looked at the sword, surprised at what happened. “Did I just…?” He shrugged. “Looks like it worked. Let’s do it again!” He charged up his sword again and swung it at the guard, causing him to dissolve and leave a giant key behind. Riley picked it up and, instinctively, held it above his head.

_ “You found a Big Key! It can open many locks that small keys cannot! It can only be used in this Dungeon!” _

“Okay, your sexiness,” Riley said, opening the door with the key, “I’m here for you.” He got down on one knee, removing his hat and bowing toward the ground.

“Riley, you have overcome great sacrifice in this time of strife,” Chase spoke. Riley’s attention shifted from the story to the brilliant white outfit that he was wearing. He could see his lips moving, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on what he was saying. He shook his head as Chase finished his sentence. “And, traffic today is steady on the 405-”

~*~

Riley shot up, hitting his head on the roof of the car. Chase looked over. “You okay, mate?”

“Chase?” Riley looked around, then down at himself. “Oh, thank goodness. It was all a dream!” He looked on the floor and saw a $20. “Hey, a $20!” He picked it up.

_ “You found $20! Whoo-hoo!” _

Riley sprang up quickly. “What was that?”

“Oh, that’s my new text alert,” Chase replied, holding up his phone. “I subscribed to this great service that only charges me $9.95 per month, and I can get five wacky ringtones each time! I’ve got others. Wanna hear them?”

He shook his head. “No, thanks.” He gazed out the window. “What a crazy dream.” He saw a castle in the distance, and it looked like the one from his dream. “Nah, it couldn’t be.” He saw two figures in one of the windows. He squinted, trying to make them out. “Could it be…? No way. Although… Nah.”

“Mate?” Chase tapped him on the shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Riley turned around. “One question.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have any relatives that would be the prince of a faraway kingdom, and would be locked inside the dungeon of the Castle, would you?”

“Ah, you scamp,” he replied, rustling Riley’s hair, “you **have** been playing my Zelda game!”

** _“Whaaaaaaaaaat?”_ **

“You described the plot of ‘A Link to the Past.’ If you’ve never played it, then how do you know what happens?”

“Um, it’s called ‘any fairy tale ever.’”

“Sure it is, mate. Sure it is.”

“Hey, are we almost home yet?”

"Almost,” Chase replied, smiling. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
